Summer Holiday
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Liburan musim panas telah tiba! Semua orang mulai merencanakan kegiatan di masa liburan, termasuk keluarga kecil Uzumaki. /"Aku mau camping, boleh, 'kan?"/ "Hei, Sakura-chan. Kok ngambek, sih?"/NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan

**Summer Holiday**

Liburan musim panas adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-ditunggu. Selain cuaca cerahnya yang mampu menebarkan semangat, pada saat inilah setiap keluarga dapat menikmati kebersamaan secara utuh; seperti keluarga Uzumaki.

Saat ini, keluarga kecil itu sedang menikmati masa liburan di rumah minimalis mereka, tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang didominasi warna cerah tersebut –mulai dari cat dinding berwarna kuning lembut sampai karpet tebal berwarna merah muda– kini dihuni oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang –Uzumaki Hoshi– serta seorang gadis kecil berambut merah –Uzumaki Ayumi.

Si gadis bermata biru yang saat ini sedang membaca majalah anak-anak sambil tidur-tiduran di atas karpet, tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju adiknya yang sedang duduk di sofa, sambil membawa majalahnya. "Hei, Hoshi. Bantuin aku, dong," ujarnya.

Hoshi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi dan bertanya, "Bantu apa?"

Ayumi mengangsurkan majalah tersebut ke depan wajah adiknya, menampakkan satu halaman yang dipenuhi oleh gambar berwarna-warni. Mata hijau Hoshi menelusuri gambar-gambar tesebut dengan saksama.

"_Camping_?" tanya Hoshi, ketika indra pengelihatannya menangkap gambar anak-anak yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar tenda-tenda mungil.

"Yup! Aku mau _camping_," jawab gadis itu lantang.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Terus kakak mau minta bantuan apa?"

Menepuk keningnya keras-keras adalah respon yang diberikan Ayumi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun menjelaskan, "Kau harus membantuku membujuk ibu, Hoshi. Kalau aku yang meminta izin pasti nggak diizinkan. Kau kan anak kesayangan ibu"

"Hm … bantu gak, ya? Malas, ah," ujar Hoshi sambil pura-pura tidur.

"Ugh! Kau itu menyebalkan!" Ayumi langsung membanjiri lengan adiknya dengan cubitan mautnya.

"Aw! Oke, oke. Tapi nanti traktir aku makan ramen, ya?" pinta Hoshi sambil menyeringai jahil.

Gadis berkulit putih itu memalingkan wajah menanggapi perkataan adiknya. Adiknya itu memang selalu menyebalkan dan agak manja kalau dimintai bantuan. "Oke," jawabnya singkat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, gitu dong." Cengiran jahil tecetak di wajah tampan Hoshi. Ia menjulurkan lidah ke arah kakaknya, kemudian beranjak menuruni sofa, diikuti oleh Ayumi.

"Mau kemana?" Ayumi bertanya.

"Tentu saja ke dapur. Ibu pasti sedang memsak sarapan," jelas Hoshi panjang lebar.

Setelah Hoshi sampai di dapur dan menemukan ibunya, Ayumi segera bersembunyi di dekat dinding dapur. Kalau dirinya ikut masuk, pasti ibunya akan curiga dan langsung tahu rencana jahilnya.

"Ibu …" panggil Hoshi, ketika dirinya berada di dekat sang ibu yang sedang menata berbagai macam hidangan di atas meja makan.

Wanita bernama lengkap Uzumaki Sakura itu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. "Halo, Hoshi."

"Bu, aku boleh minta sesuatu, nggak?" tanya anak laki-laki berkulit putih tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang mengintip, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mau minta apa?" tanya Sakura, setelah dirinya mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan.

"Um … aku ingin _camping_," ucap Hoshi.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap putranya heran. Aneh, biasanya Hoshi tak pernah mengajukan permintaan macam-macam seperti itu. Apalagi _camping_, Sakura tahu betul kalau Hoshi sedikit manja. Jadi, mana mungkin putranya mau melakukan kegiatan 'liar' seperti itu.

"Hoshi disuruh Ayumi, ya?" tanya Sakura, sambil memandang tajam anak laki-lakinya.

"E-eh, nggak, kok. A-aku memang mau _camping_!" bantah Hoshi gugup.

"Ayumi, kau sembunyi di mana?" Sakura berteriak, memanggil nama putrinya. Hah … ia sudah hapal betul kebiasaan anak-anaknya. Termasuk kebiasaan Ayumi yang suka memerintah Hoshi untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Takut akan kemarahan sang ibu, Ayumi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memasuki dapur dengan cengiran lebar yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Hoshi hanya bisa mematung di dekat ibunya.

Belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sapaan dari arah pintu dapur. "Selamat pagi, semua!"

"Ayah!" teriak Ayumi lantang. Ia langsung berlari menuju ayahnya –Uzumaki Naruto– yang kelihatannya baru bangun.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Pasti sekarang Ayumi akan meminta ayahnya untuk membujuk dirinya. Dan kalau sudah begitu, pasti Sakura tak bisa menolak.

"Ayah, aku mau _camping_, dong!" pinta Ayumi, sembari memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku mau _camping_, boleh, 'kan?" Sekali lagi, Ayumi bertanya dengan mata birunya yang berbinar-binar.

Menghiraukan pelototan istrinya, Naruto menjawab, "Boleh, kok. Tapi kita _camping_ di halaman belakang saja, ya?"

"HORE!" teriak Ayumi dan Hoshi bersamaan. Mereka langsung berpelukan dan meloncat-loncat penuh semangat. Padahal tadi Hoshi kelihatan tak tertarik dengan ide kakaknya.

Sakura beranjak dari kursi, kemudian keluar dari dapur –setelah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura yang saat ini sedang menaiki tangga, menghiraukan putra dan putrinya yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Kok ngambek, sih?" tanya Naruto, setelah mereka berada di kamar.

"Kau itu sangat suka memanjakan anak-anak, ya?" semprot Sakura ketus.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Ini kan memang waktunya liburan, Sakura-_chan_," jelas Naruto.

Alih-alih menjawab perkataan suaminya, Sakura malah memeluk Naruto dengan cepat. Pria berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia agak bingung dengan perubahan _mood_ istrinya akhir-akhir ini, yang selalu berubah-ubah secepat kilat.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian berkata, "Kau seksi sekali pagi ini."

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, pertanda bingung. Tuh, kan, tadi istrinya marah-marah, sekarang dia malah, err … menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura berjinjit dan mencium bibir Naruto. Walaupun awalnya kaget, tapi Naruto merespon aksi istrinya dengan baik. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya –membuat Sakura berhenti berjinjit, kemudian mengusap punggung istrinya pelan-pelan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir suaminya, yang langsung disambut dengan pagutan panas dari sang suami.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman mereka terlepas. Dengan napas yang masih sedikit terengah, Naruto bertanya, "Sakura-_chan_, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih ganas, ya?"

Pipi Sakura memerah dengan cepat. Secepat mungkin, Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Cepat mandi, sana! Sebentar lagi kita sarapan."

Walaupun topik pembicaraan mereka dialihkan, tapi Sakura tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Apalagi setelah Naruto melemparkan seringai mesum-tapi-tampan ke arahnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, sore hari tiba juga. Sakura menyiapkan keperluan '_camping_ kecil-kecilan' mereka; camilan dan minuman ke halaman belakang. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mendirikan tenda berukuran sedang, dibantu oleh Ayumi dan Hoshi.

Setelah tendanya selesai didirikan, putra dan putrinya itu langsung berebutan masuk ke dalam tenda. Ayumi membuka buku cerita bergambar miliknya –yang sudah ia dekap daritadi– kemudian berdiskusi dengan Hoshi tentang '_Princess_ mana yang paling cantik dalam buku ini'. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku halaman; tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan anak-anak mereka.

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Naruto dan Sakura tatkala melihat keakraban putra dan putri mereka. Ayumi dan Hoshi memang jarang terlihat akur. Ayumi yang keras kepala seringkali kesal dengan tingkah manja Hoshi –yang Sakura akui, menurun dari dirinya. Gadis kecil mereka memang sangat Uzumaki; terutama warna merah rambutnya. Sedangkan Hoshi lebih mewarisi sifat-sifat Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kauingat, dulu kita juga sering _camping_ seperti ini?"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Sewaktu masih kecil, kita sering sekali _camping_ di halaman rumahmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Naruto. Ia memandang suaminya lekat, kemudian –lagi-lagi mencium Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Awalnya, Sakura memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Naruto, tapi tak lama kemudian ia malah menghisap bibir bawah sang suami dengan ganas. Menghiraukan kemungkinan kalau-kalau Ayumi dan Hoshi memergoki aksinya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, kau jadi agresif sekali. Bisa-bisa, besok bibirku bengkak," canda Naruto setelah Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sakura terkikik mendengar penuturan suaminya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seagresif ini?"

Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi putih Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Sebenarnya, aku …"

**TBC**

Halo…! Karena sekarang lagi musim liburan (?) makanya aku bikin fic tentang masa liburan keluarga NaruSaku. Rencananya, fic ini bakalan jadi 3 chapter, hehe.

Ayo, kalo ada yang bisa nebak alasan Sakura jadi agresif kayak gitu, nanti dikasih bonus update kilat, deh :D

Review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan

**Summer Holiday**

Siang ini, udara terasa begitu panas. Matahari bersinar terik, menghantarkan rasa panas serta bau matahari yang menyengat. Itulah alasan mengapa Naruto mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas, kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas kosong. Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia pun berbalik; menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah santai.

Sesampainya Naruto di kamar, ia mendapati istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri sang istri dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Melihat kening Sakura yang dipenuhi peluh, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Walaupun angin yang bertiup melalui pintu tersebut tidak terlalu kencang, tapi setidaknya dapat membantu menghilangkan rasa gerah.

Setelah pria berambut pirang itu selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia kembali menghampiri Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, kemudian menyusuri pipi putih Sakura dengan jemarinya.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan di pipi sekaligus suara yang memanggil namanya, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku masih mengantuk," ujar Sakura dengan suara serak; dan menurut Naruto, itu seksi.

Pria itu tersenyum sebelum kembali berucap, "Tapi sekarang sudah siang. Sakura-_chan_, kan, belum makan."

Wanita besurai merah muda itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bertanya, "Memangnya sekarang pukul berapa? Masih pagi, 'kan?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Naruto malah tertawa. Begitu melihat Sakura mengernyitkan kening dengan heran, barulah ia berhenti tertawa. "Pagi? Ya ampun, Sakura-_chan_. Ini sudah pukul satu siang."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, saat ia mendengar perkataan suaminya. Wanita bermanik _emerald_ itu pun menoleh ke kiri –tempat di mana sebuah jam dinding terpasang.

"Ya ampun! Ini kan sudah lewat jam makan siang, apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Sakura panik, mengingat ia baru saja bangun dan lupa memasak makanan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengajak anak-anak untuk makan di luar. Habisnya aku tidak tega membangunkan Sakura-_chan_. Oh iya, aku juga membeli makanan untukmu, kok," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Maaf," pinta Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memelas.

Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_."

Wanita berkulit putih itu tersenyum, namun ia merutuk dalam hati. Ugh, biasanya ia tidak pernah lalai dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Tapi … sekarang berbeda. Apa ia harus memberi tahu Naruto tentang alasan sebenarnya ia menjadi pemalas seperti ini? Sakura menggeleng cepat –merasa bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu suaminya.

"Mana Ayumi dan Hoshi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayumi sedang bermain di taman, kalau Hoshi sepertinya sedang tidur siang," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian bersandar di bahu Naruto. Belum lama ia bersandar, Sakura tiba-tiba menjauh. Ia merasa terganggu dengan wangi parfum yang melekat di pakaian suaminya. Sakura segera mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya, kemudian bertanya, "Naruto, kaupakai parfum apa, sih?"

"Ini parfum yang biasa aku pakai, kok. Bukannya Sakura-_chan_ sendiri yang dulu memilhkan parfum ini untukku?" tanya Naruto heran.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang semalam, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, teringat pertanyaan suaminya kemarin malam. Saat Naruto bertanya padanya –tentang tingkahnya yang agresif– ia memang memilih bungkam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya –untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera, kemudian berkata, "Usahakan untuk tidak memakai parfum itu lagi."

Menghiraukan perkataan bernada marah Sakura, Naruto malah menguap dan menjawab, "Ya sudah, aku lepas saja bajunya. Biar wangi parfumnya tidak tercium lagi."

Rasanya, Sakura ingin berteriak saat Naruto benar-benar melepas bajunya. Lagi-lagi, pria itu menghiraukan Sakura. Ia malah tidur dengan posisi telungkup.

Sakura kembali mendekat ke arah Naruto, kemudian memukuli lengan suaminya sambil berujar, "Narutooo! Pakai lagi bajumu!"

Sakura bersumpah, lebih baik ia membaui parfum Naruto yang saat ini membuatnya pusing, ketimbang melihat suaminya dalam keadaan _topless_ seperti itu. Sakura tidak mau tingkah agresifnya muncul lagi siang ini.

Menanggapi perkataan Sakura, Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil sambil pura-pura tidur. Ia malah menarik tangan Sakura dan membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencium Sakura dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah mungil Sakura.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura yang sedang membalas pagutan suaminya, merasa semakin antusias saat pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat lidah Naruto mulai memasuki rongga mulut sang istri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara debaman pintu dari lantai bawah. Pasangan suami istri itu langsung memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Sakura mengerang saat ciuman mereka terlepas, membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

Kembali pada masalah debaman pintu tadi, tanpa melihat pun, Naruto dan Sakura sudah tahu pasti. Suara debaman itu disebabkan oleh anak perempuan mereka yang suka melakukan hal tersebut jika sedang kesal.

Sakura telah bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun tangannya dicekal oleh Naruto. "Biar aku saja yang mengurus Ayumi." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto segera memakai kembali kaus birunya –yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, melemparkan seringai mesum pada Sakura, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Setelah meniti satu-persatu anak tangga, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di ruang keluarga. Di sana, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sofa; memunggungi dirinya. Ia pun segera menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ayumi, kemudian merangkul pundak kecil putrinyanya dan bertanya, "Kok cemberut begitu, sih, _My_ _Little_ _Princess_?"

Bibir Ayumi yang awalnya mengerucut, kini mulai mengendur. Ia mendongak dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan cepat, "Teman-temanku mengejek rambut merahku lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lembut di hadapan putrinya. "Menurut ayah, rambutmu indah, kok. Ibumu juga lebih menyukai rambut merahmu, ketimbang rambut merah mudanya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Mereka membuatku jengkel." Kali ini, Ayumi mellipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pria berkulit coklat itu menghela napas dan berkata, "Tapi mereka tidak menyakitimu, 'kan?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, raut wajah Ayumi berubah menjadi cerah –seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan hadiah. Dengan antusias, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku langsung meninju mereka dengan pukulan superku!"

Gadis itu mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ayumi memang benar-benar cocok menjadi anak perempuan Uzumaki Sakura dan cucu Uzumaki Kushina. Ia meringis pelan saat mengingat dirinya yang dikelilingi oleh perempuan-perempuan keras kepala dan memiliki 'pukulan baja'.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu, deh. Dah, ayah!," celoteh Ayumi riang. Mungkin tingkat kekesalannya berkurang setelah ia bercerita pada ayahnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, kemudian beranjak dari sofa.

* * *

Sakura sedang mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan, saat Naruto kembali ke kamar. Ia terlihat agak cemas –entah karena apa. Naruto memosisikan dirinya di samping Sakura, kemudian memandang istrinya lekat.

"Jadi, bisakah kita melanjutkan acara yang tadi tertunda?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya naik-turun.

Sakura menyipitkan mata hijaunya dan berkata, "Tidak."

Naruto memandang istrinya heran. "Kenapa? Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak melakukan 'itu'. Semenjak sifatmu berubah, kalau tidak salah."

Mendengar hal ini, pipi Sakura kembali memerah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Sakura menjelaskan keadaannya pada Naruto. Keadaan yang membuatnya menjadi agresif, namun selalu menolak jika Naruto mengajaknya untuk melakukan 'itu'. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "B-bagaimana kalau sampai aku hamil lagi?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian berucap dengan enteng, "Apa ada yang salah? Kita kan sudah menikah, Sakura-_chan_."

Mengabaikan Naruto yang saat itu tertawa, Sakura kembali berujar, "Bukannya begitu! Masalahnya, dulu kau pernah bilang ingin memilki dua anak saja. Itu sama saja artinya dengan kau tidak ingin punya anak ketiga!"

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di bahu sang istri dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Dulu aku berkata seperti itu karena tidak ingin Sakura-_chan_ kerepotan. Kupikir dua anak saja sudah membuatmu kerepotan."

Mendengar pernyataan suaminya, mata Sakura sedikit melebar. "Benarkah?"

Sebuah anggukan dan senyuman adalah respon yang Sakura dapat.

Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Yakin? Walaupun kautahu kalau permintaanku saat hamil itu suka aneh-aneh?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya ke arah Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menyeringai dan menyahut, "Kalu begitu, bersiaplah!"

Raut bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto kala itu. "Bersiap –untuk apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan cepat, "Bersiaplah untuk menuruti semua permintaan anehku–"

"–karena aku sedang mengandung anak ketiga kita." Sakura memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi menghuni kedua pipinya.

Satu menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya Sakura memekik karena ciuman bertubi-tubi yang Naruto berikan di bibirnya.

Naruto merasa amat sangat senang dengan berita yang baru saja dilontarkan Sakura. Dan Naruto yakin, liburan musim panas selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan; karena akan ada anggota baru yang hadir di keluarga Uzumaki.

**The End**

Halo, readers! Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf karena update-nya gak terlalu kilat, huhu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya: **Battousai Baruleudth, Nagasaki, NS, Michi Aozora, , uye, Nameakyk, OhhunnyEKA, gomugomu, Suuki Araku, Natsuyakiko32, Nawidy Njr92, L-Yunjae, 3, Dear God, Aurora Borealix, rey, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Sakura**

Review? ;)


End file.
